Behind blue eyes
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Su cabeza y su alma son como un calidoscopio con miles de fragmentos en dónde la rabia, la pena, el dolor y también la necesidad de amor se mezclan. Songfic de GW esta vez del hermético Heero Yui, puede considerarse la continuación de Vestido azul o no.


**Songfic - Behind blue eyes (Tras los ojos azules)**

Song by: _Limp bizkit_ Fic by: _Vicky_

Es medianoche y el castillo del Reino de Sanc permanece silencioso; si no fuera por algunas luces que se ven muy lejanas como fuegos artificiales, pero que en verdad son bombas, parecería que en verdad la guerra no existe.

Pero eso no es lo que piensa Heero Yui, él sabe que la generosidad de la princesa del Reino, Relena, difícilmente sería comprendida y que el peligro está muy cerca. Mira sus manos, esas manos llenas de sangre ¿acaso él mismo no es una amenaza? No, por ahora no hay necesidad de cumplir su promesa de matar a la muchacha que duerme en uno de los cuartos cercanos así que su presencia no es perjudicial para ella. La luz de la luna ilumina tenuemente el espejo del salón principal y le muestra su reflejo. Yui se mira a sí mismo¿qué es lo que le muestra ese espejo? Su rostro, con su expresión de enfado, más bien de indiferencia ya normal para quienes han tenido la suerte de verlo cara a cara varias veces y siguen vivos... no, en su rostro no puede leerse nada de sus verdaderas intenciones, más bien se puede decir que ni él mismo sabe lo que desea hacer... Repentinamente saca su arma y apunta directo contra el cristal; un solo disparo y podría borrar su retrato, igual que sus enemigos lo harían con su vida... pero no, no es una noche para morir, no aún...

"_Vivir con emociones... es la única manera de vivir..."_

Una máxima sencilla de entender y difícil de cumplir, al menos para Heero. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, él renunció a vivir según el llamado de su corazón... el piloto toma con más firmeza su arma, a punto de jalar el gatillo, viendo como es la imagen de víctima y asesino a la vez ¿qué es lo último que desearía hacer de morir? Debería concederse un deseo; es lo que piden todos los condenados y lo que deben cumplir todos los verdugos... en verdad sus verdaderos anhelos no pueden cumplirse pues le llevarían mucho más tiempo del que tiene... pero uno pequeño, una pequeña cosa que haya pasado por su mente... no estaría mal...

Sigiloso y calmado, tal como había aprendido en su entrenamiento, recorre las habitaciones del castillo de Sanc. Nadie lo escucha llegar al cuarto de la princesa, tampoco abrir la puerta. Allí en su lecho duerme Relena, su rostro muestra una mueca que parece que ser la sonrisa de algún agradable sueño...

-Relena...

El muchacho levanta nuevamente la mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto, allí las cortinas se mueven suaves, lejos de donde las batallas son crueles.

-En verdad la guerra no tiene cabida en tus sueños...

Con delicadeza se inclina ante su figura, sus dedos juegan con un mechón de cabello que se resbala por el rostro de Relena, que sigue durmiendo sin darse cuenta de la presencia del joven. Ahora, los dedos se dirigen hacia la boca de la chica, con lentitud redibuja su contorno. La expresión de Heero no cambia, su rostro de víctima y victimario siguen iguales, pero hay algo distinto en él. Cierra los ojos, como si no necesitara ver para poder sentir hasta que finalmente la emoción lo invade una vez más...

-------------------------------

**No one knows what it's like** / Nadie sabe como es  
**To be the bad man** / Ser el hombre malo  
**To be the sad man** / Ser el hombre triste  
**Behind blue eyes** / Detrás de los ojos azules  
**And no one knows** / Y nadie sabe  
**What it's like to be hated** / Como es ser odiado  
**To be fated to telling only lies** /Estar destinado a decir sólo mentiras

No, nadie sabe como realmente es ser Heero Yui; el soldado perfecto, el que no titubea ante una misión... ni ante nada. No sentir, poder estar entre la multitud sin ser notado, y al mismo tiempo estar completamente solo... seguro de que nadie lo descubrirá en ninguna misión, como cuando entró en la escuela Saint Gabriel; todos sentían curiosidad por saber quien era, pero ninguno descubrió nada de él, ante todos permaneció impenetrable no sólo en su identidad como piloto del Gundam, sino en sus sentimientos. Ninguno de ellos recibió jamás una mirada de felicidad o sorpresa, ni siquiera de fastidio u odio... esa es la muralla que puso entre el mundo, ese mundo que le había quitado todo... ninguno de ellos se merecía saber nada sobre él, ni tampoco querrían saberlo, no sólo porque pondrían en riesgo sus propias vidas, sino que el mismo Heero sería su ejecutor si ello llegara a pasar...

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty** / Pero mis sueños no están tan vacíos  
**As my conscience seems to be** / Cómo mi conciencia parece estarlo  
**I have hours, only lonely** / Tengo horas solitarias  
**My love is vengeance** / Mi amor es venganza  
**That's never free **/ Eso nunca es gratis_

Aquellos años pasados, donde fue criado como el hijo de aquel mercenario que mató al verdadero Heero Yui... donde los niños juegan con juguetes, él ya sabía como apuntar un arma lista para matar sin dudar; ya era un adulto. Odín le enseñó a Heero a hacer lo mismo que el hacía... sin duda no fue el mejor "padre" para el niño, pero al menos lo rescató de ser uno de los tantos huérfanos que vagaban en las calles... tal vez si su maestro tenía éxito en su misión, Heero realmente hubiese dejado aquella vida de las penurias de las guerras que ni siquiera sabía bien porque se producían y todo hubiera sido distinto... pero eso nunca lo sabremos; porque en aquella misión fallida de su mentor–la primera que Heero cumplió- su destino giró al lado adverso cuando Odín murió; esa fue el primer vació que el futuro piloto sufriría en su vida... pero no el último...

_**No one knows what its like** /Nadie sabe como es  
**To feel these feelings** /Sentir estos sentimientos  
**Like I do, and I blame you!** / Como yo lo hago y te culpo a ti!  
**No one bites back as hard **/Nadie se conmueve  
**On their anger** / en su rabia  
**None of my pain and woe **/ Ni mi pena ni mi dolor  
**Can show through** / se ven_

Antes de irse definitivamente del mundo, Odín le expresó lo que se le puede llamar su aprecio por el niño y le dejó lo único que pudo entregarle como legado: _"_Vivir con emociones... es la única manera de vivir...". Desde aquel entonces, Heero ya no pudo ser el mismo; volvió a ser aquel niño abandonado por el que nadie daría un diezmo. La opción de ser un muchacho normal había desaparecido, así que no dudó en aceptar cuando el Doctor J, uno de los escogidos por los rebeldes de las colonias para recuperar la libertad, le ofreció entrenarlo para convertirse en piloto del Gundam.

Los años fueron pasando, y el niño sin infancia que fue alguna vez se convertía poco a poco en el esbelto joven que ahora es, al tiempo que sus habilidades para el combate se incrementaban... pero su corazón seguía igual. Había cambiado en la superficie, pero sus sentimientos seguían intactos, todos ellos: la rabia, la angustia pero también la compasión... aún podía reír, sorprenderse, llorar... aún seguía siendo sólo un ser humano, no ese soldado que Dekim esperaba usar para dominar al planeta Tierra...

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty** / Pero mis sueños no están tan vacíos  
**As my conscience seems to be** / Cómo mi conciencia parece estarlo  
**I have hours, only lonely** / Tengo horas solitarias  
**My love is vengeance** / Mi amor es venganza  
**That's never free **/ Eso nunca es gratis _

Y luego… ese terrible incidente donde aquella niña y su perro murieron. Ese fue el día más triste de su solitaria existencia; lo peor que sin duda había hecho en su vida y para peor, involuntariamente. Aquella vez se abrió un vació en su alma que ya no pudo volver a llenar, y esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para quienes gestaban la Operación Meteoro borraran de él todas sus emociones, traicionando la última voluntad de Odín y finalmente la suya propia. Pero en aquel entonces no le importó, lo único que realmente deseaba era poder borrar todo ese sufrimiento, enterrarlo en alguna fosa oscura de su memoria y dejarlo allí para siempre. Vivir según el dictado de su corazón es un obstáculo para quien aspira a ser el soldado perfecto, entonces fue cuando cambió definitivamente para convertirse en aquel hombre impenetrable. Pero su mente le recuerda cada noche en sus sueños que hay cosas que no pueden matarse, y vuelven a cobrar vida la niña del perrito y también él, el verdadero Heero que nadie llega a descubrir... y ya nadie descubriría, pues después de eso había tomado la drástica decisión de quitarse la vida, porque su conciencia ya lo agobiaba y ya había llegado a lo que creía su punto máximo...

**_No one knows what its like_**_ / Nadie sabe como es  
**To be mistreated, to be defeated** / Ser maltratado, ser defenestrado  
**Behind blue eyes** / Tras los ojos azules  
**No one knows how to say** /Nadie sabe como decir  
**That they're sorry and don't worry** / que se disculpan y no se preocupen  
**I'm not telling lies** / No digo mentiras  
_

7 de abril. El día señalado como el comienzo para la Operación Meteoro. El día que Heero Yui había puesto como fecha para quitarse la vida. Pero todo eso quedó en la nada cuando aparece el Doctor J y le ofrece la misión de ir a la Tierra, a acabar con la opresión de OZ que tiene sometida a las colonias de dónde es originario; desobedeciendo la verdadera intención de conglomerado Barton de conquistar el planeta. Cuando aceptó, Heero estaba perfectamente conciente de que si los soldados de OZ lo descubrían, lo perseguirían hasta acabar con él; eso siempre y cuando llegara a la Tierra sano y salvo. Las probabilidades de que esto ocurriera eran bastantes pocas... pero de todos modos poco importaba; si moría nadie lo lloraría. "La vida es barata. Sobre todo la mía", le dijo en aquel momento al científico. Y en verdad lo sentía así; no podía quitarse los sentimientos de la culpa así que lo mejor era usar su vida para algo útil... y ese fue el mismo día en que recibió su nombre en clave... el mismo del líder pacifista de las colonias (¡qué alejados los pensamientos del piloto con los de su socias!) Ese día, Heero Yui fue a la Tierra...

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty** / Pero mis sueños no están tan vacíos  
**As my conscience seems to be** / Cómo mi conciencia parece estarlo  
**I have hours, only lonely** / Tengo horas solitarias  
**My love is vengeance** / Mi amor es venganza  
**That's never free **/ Eso nunca es gratis_

No… alguien sí descubrió algo… aquella chica metida de Relena Darlian ahora devenida en Relena Peacecraft; soberana del mundo... ella si es un verdadero problema y un obstáculo en su misión... aquel día en la playa ya se presintió que sería un inconveniente y no debió realmente esperar a otro momento para matarla. Al principio no supo si fue por piedad... no imposible; la piedad jamás hacía mucho que dejó de ser un impedimento, quizás fue solo porque no se le dio la oportunidad correcta; pero eso no era cierto tampoco... en verdad no sabe porque lo hizo, como tampoco sabe porque la besó aquella noche que tan sigilosamente entró en su cuarto para tratar de decidirse en qué hacer con ella... y consigo mismo. Allí, al verla dormir tan indefensa y a la vez tan segura empezó a pensar que quizás su ideal de pacifismo podía llegar a tener éxito... y quizás su misma vida cobraría algún sentido... al menos eso le decía su corazón... Pero no; ahora Relena también había traicionado lo que pregonaba al aceptar el falso reinado y la falsa paz de Romefeller... ahora sí acabará con ella y no le tendrá ninguna compasión...

Heero entra a la sala de conferencias, su disfraz de soldado de OZ le permite pasar desapercibido. Recorre los pasillos, la voz de la nueva reina suena cada vez más fuerte; el prefiere no escuchar... ella menciona su propósito de formar una coexistencia entre la Tierra y las colonias... no, no oirá una mentira más de sus labios tan suaves; lo mejor será no pensar en ello...

El rebelde de las colonias toma su arma, en su mente se despide de Relena, de toda su belleza y de todas esas palabras ahora vacías que, como Jerezada en los cuentos de las mil y una noches, conseguían que le perdonase la vida día a día. "Nunca más", piensa; sabiendo que después de hacerlo ya moriría como ser humano definitivamente. Apunta el revolver hacia la muchacha, pero su victima advierte su presencia y lo mira directo a los ojos... le parece que le ruega que cumpla su misión... y en realidad no siente las fuerzas para hacerlo. Las palabras de Odín vuelven a su mente y con ellas un replanteo de la situación¿y si en verdad Relena puede cambiar las cosas¿Acaso no lo está cambiando a él? Si, seguramente que sí. Ojalá no tuviera que cumplir con su misión... si sólo pasara algo... si sólo por una vez pudiera pedirle a su corazón que lo guíe sin temor a que nadie salga lastimado y no lo deje equivocarse...

El ruido en la sala sorprende a la Reina, uno de los oyentes comienza a aplaudirla y pronto muchos otros, no, toda la sala lo imitan. Ella vuelve a mirar al palco y trata de llegar hasta él, pero su presunto asesino ya no está allí...

_**No one knows what its like** / Nadie sabe como es  
**To be the bad man, to be the sad man** /ser el hombre malo, ser el hombre triste  
**Behind blue eyes** / Tras los ojos azules_

_Agosto de 2005_

_Hola a todos. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que leyeron mi otro songfic de GW "Vestido azul", en verdad esa fue la primera vez que pude escribir un fic de un solo tirón... muchas gracias a todas, pero en especial a **Saori Luna** a quien me dio gusto ver después de tantos años... en aquella nota dije que estaba preparando otro fic pero de Heero... la verdad no iban a ser dos fic correlativos pero ya ante tanta insistencia de todos por saber si de verdad Heero besó a Relena cuando ella dormía decidí incluirlo aquí... espero no haber arruinado la historia, en principio este songfic no iba a ser romántico (de hecho no está catalogado como tal) ya que Relena es sólo una parte del calidoscopio de hechos que componen la vida de Heero hasta el presente (o sea el momento en que Relena es coronada reina del mundo) y el fic es de personalidad, no de amor... me costó mucho escribirlo, así que anduve investigando un poco más sobre la vida del hermético piloto y me encontré con el Episode 0... si quieren saber más de esto visiten la página de Gundam Wing en Spanish (busquen en Google y aparece enseguida) ya que de allí saqué todo lo de Odín... lo de la niña es de Endless Waltz obviamente..._

_Tengo que decirle que a principio de Gundam W, Heero me caía bastante mal no sólo por su trato sino que no era muy buena persona que digamos pero después de leer el Episode 0 y ver los OVAS (además de que su trato para la Rele esta mejoró mucho al final de la serie, lo que le subió bastantes puntos a mis ojos) entendí que sólo fue una víctima de las circunstancias de su vida y que en el fondo sólo es que no sabe como confiar en los demás (y sobre todo en él); en definitiva como personaje es sumamente interesante de tratar para un fanficker, además que cuando escuché este tema inmediatamente pensé que iba para él... claro que también le podría haber ido a Trowa si a eso vamos, pero tendrá que ser otra vez, además de que mientras no resuelva este tema de que si la Cathy esta es la hermana o no (particularmente creo que no, pero...) creo que el payaso se quedará en el circo... _

_Bueno, ya fue bastante charla, nos estaremos viendo y no olviden sus reviews así el fic sube de posición, porfaaaaaaaaa! Ah, por si tienen duda, este ya sí es one-short así que no esperen continuaciones... pero quizás algún fic de comedia así¿eh? Si quieren tener el tema del songfic porque no lo conocen o algo, escribanme que yo les digo a dónde (no se asusten, es gratis) o déjenme el correo, el mío es el que aparece en el perfil de y en los foros_

_Besos_

_Vicky _


End file.
